Juice extractors include a processing chamber within which there is located a grating disc against which there are applied vegetables and fruit to extract the juice therefrom. A chute extends to adjacent the disc and a plunger is applied to the fruit and vegetables to urge the fruit and vegetables into contact with the disc. The chute is elongated and has a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of the chute is also substantially the rotational axis of the disc.
It has been found that when the disc is rotating and the fruit and/or vegetables are delivered to the chute, the fruit and/or vegetables, and portions removed therefrom, can be thrown from it within the chute until the plunger is applied to the chute. A further problem is that frequently the fruit or vegetables will spin quite violently upon engaging the disc.
The above problem is addressed by the juice extractor of U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,851. This juice extractor has a knife blade positioned transversely of the chute to engage the fruit and vegetables so as to inhibit movement thereof as the fruit and vegetables engage the disc.